A Date On The Beach
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Milo and Melissa are going out for a day on the beach, but what sort of Murphy's Law shenanigans will they get up to when they get there? Milo x Melissa, Milolissa


Well, I got two one-shot requests for Milolissa, and I've decided to do each one separately. So, first off, this request goes to schumacher7 on DeviantArt, who wanted to see a Milolissa beach day, and I've decided, why not go for it? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

While a romantic date out on the beach wasn't exactly the most original dating spot idea in the world, it still made a lot of sense for the brown haired boy and his ginger haired girlfriend as the two of them were currently walking out on the docks. Indeed, both Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase were out on a date at the very moment, wondering where Murphy's Law would take them on this particular day. Milo Murphy was wearing nothing but blue swimming trunks, whilst clinging on to his backpack, and Melissa was wearing her black one-piece swimsuit with a pink and white stripe across the waist.

"I have to admit, Milo, it was sweet of you to convince dad to take me over to the beach." Melissa smiled as she turned towards her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

Milo blushed a bit. "Well, you know me, Melissa. Always three steps ahead. Besides, a lovely lady like you deserves a beach day without any interruptions."

"Save for Murphy's Law." Melissa giggled. "But I'm sure you prepared for THAT as well."

"You bet." Milo smiled as he took off the backpack and handed it to Melissa. "Everything we could possibly need is in the bag. Now, all we're missing is..."

All of a sudden, the two heard a familiar barking sound as Milo and Melissa turned to see a familiar yellow dog sitting down and looking up happily. Milo could only give a small laugh as he said, "Diogee, you little rascal. Go home."

Diogee obeyed his master's command as he turned around and left, before the boy turned to his girlfriend. "He's not supposed to be at the beach, silly boy."

"So, what do you want to do?" Melissa asked as she lowered her eyes. "I was thinking more of a swim myself before anything else."

"A swim?" Milo gave a grin as he turned to his smirking girlfriend. "I think I'm more than down for that! Lead the way!"

* * *

A little while later, over at the water, Melissa was relaxing as she was doing some swimming strokes in the ocean, feeling relaxed... as Milo came over towards his girlfriend, swimming on his back. The ginger haired girl stopped in her tracks as she stared at the boy, looking amazed at what she was doing. "Wow, Milo, what a good trick! How do you do that?"

"Simple." Milo grinned as he turned his face towards the water, revealing his back to reveal that his backpack was acting as a safety floatation device. Melissa could only give a grin as she snapped her fingers.

"Clever." Melissa said as she flipped her boyfriend around. "Now get up and play with me, my cyclone of calamity!"

"Of course!" Milo gave a small smirk as he started to swim over towards his girlfriend. However, unknown to the two, other people that were in the ocean were swimming out in a panic.

"AHHHHH!"

"RUN! OUT OF THE WATER!"

"COME ON KIDS!"

The sound of these yells caught the attention of the two as Melissa noticed the humans swimming away. "What's going on?"

Milo blinked in confusion before looking up. His eyes widened in surprise before unzipping his backpack and pulling out an orange boogie board, handing to Melissa. "You might want to ride this."

Melissa looked at the boogie board in confusion, before realizing that a shadow was covering her body. She looked behind her, only for her eyes to shrink. For right behind the two was a large tidal wave that seemed to be heading straight for the beach. In a panic, Melissa immediately got on the boogie board on her belly and started to ride it for her life as the tidal wave swept her and the board up.

Melissa did her best to hang on to the board, not bothering looking over to see if Milo had done the same. She did know one thing though, Murphy's Law was connected to this incident in some way, shape or form. As she kept riding the board, she noticed something strange. The tidal wave eventually grew smaller and smaller as the boogie board eventually came to a crawl and stopped nearby. Melissa gave a sigh of relief as she got off the board. "Whoo! Well, that was an interesting ride, huh Milo?"

The ginger haired girl blinked as she looked around, trying to find her boyfriend. "Uh, Milo?"

"Over here!"

Melissa turned to her left where his voice sounded... only to be met with a very interesting sight. Melissa couldn't help but give a chuckle as Milo had been somehow buried in the sand right up to his chest with both arms sticking out. The jinx gave a sheepish grin as he said, "Uh, could you give me a hand here?"

Melissa shook her head as she grabbed Milo's hand and slowly, but surely pulled him out as he tried to recover, getting the sand out of his body, and his attached backpack. Milo paused as he said to himself, "Boy, I think I got sand all over my shorts."

"I swear, Milo, you always get yourself in some of the strangest situations." Melissa giggled as she took Milo over as Milo pulled out a couple towels and laid them down side by side.

"Tell me about it." Milo said. "But at least we can't say we've had an interesting wave that turned from tidal to normal."

"I suppose not..." Melissa said as she and Milo sat down and laid on the towels... which, unknown to the two, another wave came down, this time splashing down on both of them, surprising them. When the water resided, Milo shook his wet body around as Melissa was trying to remove some seaweed that had got stuck to her hair. Once she threw the seaweed aside, she gave a sigh as she said, "I have a feeling this is going to be one of those days..."

"Maybe so, but it's worth it." Milo said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "Because I'm spending the day with you, my sweet ginger angel."

"Awww, Milo." Melissa smiled as she kissed him on the cheek as she snuggled up next to him. "We should have more beach days like this every once in a while."

"Are you sure?" Milo asked in surprise.

"Absolutely. Besides, this isn't the worst place you could have taken me to." Melissa smiled... before frowning. "Paper factory is still on top by the way."

"Hey, that was one slight detour, and you know it." Milo pointed out as he turned towards his girlfriend.

Melissa glared at Milo, before smiling and laughing as she put her arms around her wet boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss, as Milo returned the kiss back. The kiss would eventually evolve into a makeout session, which lasted a good couple minutes before they separated as the two lied down in the sun, planning to enjoy the rest of the beach... well, that is, until they heard Diogee had returned and was trying to get a hot dog from the vendors, but aside from that, it was a peaceful, yet chaotic Murphy's Law-filled day at the beach with the lovely couple.

* * *

And with that, the one-shot is over! How did you guys like it? When I got this scenario, I figured that a beach day with Milo and Melissa would be very chaotic, and it was pretty straight forward for the most part. But, despite that, I'm glad I did this story, and gave some love to my favorite pairing, Milolissa! I'll have the next Milolissa one-shot up soon, but until then, keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
